batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne (Nueva Tierra)
Para otros usos del nombre '''Batman', visita Batman (desambiguación).'' " El fenomeno de Batman para mí una gran satisfacción. Darme cuenta de que tiene millones de fans en el mundo, de que he creado a un héroe que influyó en tantas personas en el mundo , me da una satisfacción espiritual. Me siento muy satisfecho de haber creado un superhéroe que puede llegar a todos los elementos de nuestra sociedad, y eso es muy gratificante " :-Bob Kane Creación Batman es un superhéroe de cómic co-creado por el artista Bob Kane y el escritor Bill Finger y publicado por DC Comics. El personaje hizo su primera aparición en Detective Comics # 27 (mayo de 1939). Batman es la identidad secreta de Bruce Wayne, un empresario multimillonario, galán y filántropo. Presenciar el asesinato de sus padres cuando era niño lo lleva a entrenarse a la perfección física e intelectual para ponerse un disfraz de murciélago con el fin de combatir el crimen. Batman trabaja en Ciudad Gótica, con la asistencia de varios personajes de apoyo, incluidos su compañero Robin y su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth. A diferencia de la mayoría de los superhéroes, él no posee superpoderes, sino que hace uso de la inteligencia, habilidades de detective, la ciencia y la tecnología, su riqueza, su fuerza física y la intimidación en su guerra contra el crimen. Batman se convirtió en un personaje popular poco después de su introducción, y, finalmente, ganó su propio título, Batman. Las décadas pasaron, y diferentes personajes surgieron. A finales de 1960 la serie de televisión Batman utilizo una estética cómica que quedó asociado con el personaje durante años. Varios creadores trabajaron para devolverle al personaje sus raíces oscuras, que culminó en la miniserie de Batman de 1986: El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro, escrita por Frank Miller. Eso y el éxito de la pelicula de 1989 "Batman" ayudaron a reavivar el interés popular en el personaje. Un icono cultural, Batman ha sido adaptado a una gran variedad de medios de comunicación, desde la radio a la televisión y el cine. Historia ''Origen'' El multimillonario filántropo, Thomas Wayne, su esposa, Martha junto a su hijo de 8 años, Bruce Wayne, estaban saliendo de un cine una noche cuando se dirigieron hacia Park Row,de repente un matón llamado Joe Chill armado con una pistola se acercó hacia ellos desde las sombras para robar el collar de perlas que Martha llevaba. Con Bruce viendo todo, Chill disparó y mató a Thomas Wayne a sangre fría cuando este protegió a su esposa y luego Martha tambien fue asesinada mientras gritaba por ayuda. Bruce, traumatizado por la muerte de sus padres, nunca sería el mismo. Después, Bruce de ser criado por su sabio y leal mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth, y heredó la gran fortuna de su familia, así también la compañía de su padre, Wayne Enterprises. Una noche, de pie ante las tumbas de sus padres, Bruce les hizo un solemne juramento de vengar sus muertes. thumb|left|Bruce Wayne A pesar de la seguridad fiscal, la felicidad eludió Bruce. Bruce fue consolado por la Dr. Leslie Thompkins, quien le ayudó a llorar a sus padres y a encontrar un propósito en la vida. A los catorce años, Bruce comenzó un viaje de doce años por todo el mundo en busca de expertos en muchos campos de combate, entrenando mentalmente y físicamente. Desde el punto de vista académico, estudió en Cambridge Inglaterra, la Sorbona en Francia, y otras famosas universidades europeas. Un francés llamado Henri Ducard le enseñó como cazar y perseguir a una persona, un ninja llamado Kirigi le enseñó el sigilo, un bosquimano africano lo entrenó en el arte de la caza, y los monjes de Nepal le enseñaron la curación. Bruce volvió a Ciudad Gótica, donde se convirtió en un justiciero. Pero a pesar de todas sus habilidades afinadas, sabía que algo le faltaba. Bruce quería que los delincuentes fueran "muy supersticiosos y cobardes", y con el fin de liberar a su ciudad del mal, tuvo que convertirse en un símbolo tan aterrador que le permitiera infundir el miedo en los corazones de los criminales. Una noche en el estudio de su padre, un gran murciélago paso a través de la ventana. Bruce vió esto como un presagio y recordó su miedo hacia los murciélagos cuando era niño. Entonces supo que ese iba a ser su símbolo, el Murciélago lo ayudaría a infundir terror en los bajos fondos de Gótica. Haciendo uso de su riqueza, Bruce diseñó un traje y todo el equipo complementario, comenzando así una doble vida: Durante el día, él sería el playboy multimillonario y hombre de negocios, Bruce Wayne y de noche, seria el Caballero de Noche, Batman. ''Edad de Oro'' Durante la Edad de Oro de los cómics, cuando fue introducido por primera vez, Bruce Wayne ya era el vigilante conocido como Batman. La primera aparición de Batman fue en Detective Comics # 27 y recién en Detective Comics # 33 se revelo finalmente el origen del personaje. Bruce Wayne era el hijo de Thomas Wayne y su esposa, Martha Wayne. Sus padres eran multimillonarios filántropos pertenecientes a la alta sociedad de Ciudad Gotica. Bruce se crió en la mansión Wayne y experimentó una vida privilegiada hasta que una fatídica noche, mientras Bruce y sus padres regresaban del cine fueron de repente encarados por un ladrón de poca monta llamado Joe Chill. Al principio, Chill exigió la joyería de Martha, pero terminó enfrentándose contra Thomas. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Bruce juró liberar a Ciudad Gótica del mal. Comenzó un intenso entrenamiento físico y mental y se especializo en muchas habilidades incluyendo las artes marciales, la criminología y el escapismo. thumb|280pxAl finalizar su entrenamiento, Bruce se dio cuenta que con sólo sus habilidades no era suficiente, él necesitaba infundirle temor a los criminales. Fue entonces cuando un murciélago voló a través de la ventana, asustando a Bruce. Inspirado por su antiguo miedo, Bruce decidió usar al murciélago como símbolo y así convertirse en Batman. Tiempo despues Batman atestiguo de la muerte de los Grayson voladores, unos acrobatas de circo que fueron asesinados por los mafiosos luego de que el dueño del circo se negara a pagarle a la mafia "dinero por protección". Bruce adopta al joven Dick Grayson como su protegido y lo entrena para ser su compañero, Robin. Bruce y Dick logran perseguir y derrotar a Tony Zucco, el jefe mafioso responsable de la muerte de John y Mary Grayson. Nunca se dijo por qué Bruce adopto a Dick, pero quizás fue porque Dick perdió a sus padres muy de joven al igual que Bruce. Juntos, el "Dúo Dinámico" se enfrentó contra muchos enemigos, como El Acertijo, El Espantapájaros, El Pingüino y El Guason. Batman eventualmente se convierte en uno de los miembros fundadores de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América, mientras continuó trabajando con el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica en la lucha contra la delincuencia. Más tarde Alfred Pennyworth es introducido y le sirve de mayordomo. Alfred finalmente se entera de la identidad del Duo Dinámico y los ayuda a mantener a salvo sus verdaderas identidades. Vicki Vale, el interés amoroso de Bruce, debutó en la década de 1940 con uno de los numeros mas "sabores del mes". Vicki fue creada como una contraparte de Lois Lane de Metropolis. A menudo pasa su tiempo tratando de averiguar la identidad de Batman, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la verdad, Batman terminaba engañandola haciéndole creer que él no era Bruce Wayne. Esa fue una ocurrencia común en la edad de oro. Batman fue presentado en sus primera epocas como un vigilante de sangre fría que estaba dispuesto a usar un arma y matar a sus enemigos para librar a la ciudad de la delincuencia. Sin embargo, el nuevo editor de DC comics, Whitney Ellsworth, creo un código moral para Batman, impidiéndole matar o usar un arma. Relanzamiento: The New 52 DC Comics anunció que a partir de septiembre 2011, relanzaria completamente la totalidad de sus títulos. Los títulos #1 de la Nueva 52 se relanzaron con varios cambios en el universo. Batman juega un papel clave en el relanzamiento, y uno de los mayores cambios es el regreso de Bruce Wayne como Batman y el regreso de Dick Grayson como Nightwing. Batman encabeza varios de los títulos relanzados: Batman, Detective Comics, Justice League, Batman y Robin. Tambien hace apariciones en otras historias y miembro de la nueva Liga de la Justicia Internacional. Parte de la Nueva 52 implicaba alterar la línea de tiempo del universo DC, lo cual afectó levemente la historia del origen de Batman. Algún tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, Bruce dejó Ciudad Gótica por cuatro años para viajar por el mundo y recibir su formación, pasando un tiempo en un monasterio en el Himalaya. Durante su ausencia, la familia de Martha Wayne, los Kane, buscó hacerse con el control de la fortuna Wayne, incluyendo Industrias Wayne. Después de volver a la ciudad, Bruce se mudó de la mansión Wayne a una pequeña casa en el callejón del Crimen donde actuó como un vigilante por alrededor de un año. Al año siguiente, Bruce desarrollaría el personaje de Batman y construiría una relación con Jim Gordon, lo que daría paso a la instalación de la Batiseñal. En ese período, Batman continuó luchando contra el crimen en solitario hasta que se encontró con otros superhéroes con los que finalmente formaría la Liga de la Justicia para derrotar la amenaza de Darkseid. ''La Corte de los Búhos'' Después de detener un motín en Arkham con la ayuda de Dick Grayson, Bruce asiste a una gala en la Mansión Wayne y donde anuncia el nuevo proyecto para la reconstrucción de ciertos barrios de Ciudad Gotica, y tambien mejorar el sistema de trenes. Él escucha en una conversación que el Comisionado Gordon tiene por teléfono sobre un asesinato e inmediatamente abandona la fiesta, para encontrarse con Harvey Bullock para investigar la escena del crimen. Allí descubre un mensaje que dice "Bruce Wayne va a morir mañana"; después a la Baticueva donde descubre a partir de un análisis de algunas muestras de ADN que se encontraban en la zona, que el asesino es Dick Grayson. Al día siguiente, mientras se reunía con Lincoln March, el nuevo candidato a la alcaldía de la ciudad en la Antigua Torre Wayne, Bruce es atacado por un misterioso asesino que termina lanzandolo por fuera de una ventana. Bruce lucha contra el asesino en el aire y se las arregla para agarrarse a una gárgola, mientras que el otro hombre cae. Él descubre que su agresor fue enviado por La Corte de los Búhos, pero al no creer en la existencia de la Corte, descarta esa posibilidad. En medio de una investigación para determinar si la Corte realmente existe o no, Batman logra escapar de una trampa puesta en uno de los supuesto escondites de La Corte. Al regresar a la Baticueva se encuentra con Dick al que le cuenta que ya había investigado sobre la existencia de la Corte cuando era niño, tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres y no descubrió nada. Continuando con su investigación en las alcantarillas de Ciudad Gótica, Batman es repentinamente noqueado por el Talon, y termina despertándose en el laberinto de la Corte. Batman desaparece durante días, pero el Comisionado Gordon se niega a apagar la Batiseñal, utilizándola como fuente de esperanza para sus aliados y para la ciudad. Batman no puede escapar del laberinto el cual recorre miles de veces hasta el punto de perder la cordura. Entonces el Talon repentinamente ataca a Batman, golpeándolo hasta que todo parece perdido, pero Batman se las arregla para defenderse y, finalmente, acaba con el Talon. Finalmente escapa del laberinto a través de una abertura que conduce a una cavernas subterráneas y desde allí se abre paso hasta la Baticueva. ''La Muerte de la Familia'' Batman va rápidamente al departamento de policía, el cual acaba de ser atacado por el Guason, quien había vuelto para recuperar su rostro. Pero a pesar de que se corre la noticia de que el payaso ha regresado, y que los aliados de Bruce comienzan a ofrecerle su ayuda para detenerlo, él decide que atrapar al Guason es solo trabajo para él. En ese momento, el Guason difunde por tv una amenaza de muerte para el alcalde Hady, por lo que la policía refuerza el ayuntamiento para protegerlo, pero el payaso se la ingenia para envenenar a todos los policías dejando a Batman, al Comisionado Gordon y el alcalde como los únicos sobrevivientes. Batman investiga los compuestos químicos que mataron a los policías y encuentra tres sustancias adicionales no activas en el veneno: Aspirina, Cloro y Etanol. A, C, E. Batman visita el lugar donde todo empezó y allí, se encuentra con una persona vestida como Red Hood. Pero al héroe le tienden una trampa y termina cayendo en un contenedor vacio de químicos, mientras que el extraño se revela como Harley Quinn. El contenedor comienza a llenarse y Batman se la ingenia para escapar en el ultimo momento antes de su traje se vea completamente corroído. Al regresar a su hogar, Bruce se horroriza al descubrir que Alfred ha sido secuestrado por el payaso. Sabiendo que Gordon sera la próxima victima del Guason, él lo visita para advertirle, pero para sorpresa de ambos Gordon comienza a sangrar sin control, por lo que debe ser enviado a un hospital. Con la certeza de que su rival esta recreando sus viejos crímenes, Batman va hacia la represa, en donde ambos tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, pero al llegar cae un una trampa y es nuevamente atrapado por el Guason quien le revela conocer la identidad de todos sus aliados, por lo que planea capturarlos y matarlos a todos ya que ellos son un lastre del cual Batman no se puede deshacer. Pero la repentina aparición de la policía complica la situación ya que el Guason los estaba esperando y juntos con unos secuaces atacan a los uniformados. Batman se libera de sus ataduras y ataca a su enemigo, pero inmediatamente queda paralizado al haber entrado en contacto con una toxina que le suministró el payaso. El Guason aprovecha y lo golpea, haciéndolo caer del puente y hundirse en las aguas oscuras. Tras despertar, Bruce descubre que fue rescatado por todos su aliados, quienes insisten en saber que es lo que esta pasando, pero él se niega en decirles. Bruce comienza a seguir una pista muy solida que los lleva al Asilo Arkham, lugar que ha estado siendo remodelado durante las ultimas semanas para prepararle una bienvenidad al Detective. Tras sortear con la locura que reside en ese lugar Batman vuelve a encontrarse cara a cara con su enemigo, pero al ver que este tiene un grupo de rehenes inocentes a los que planea asesinar, no le queda mas remedio que seguir todas la indicaciones que le da el payaso. Luego de ser electrocutado, Batman despierta en una cueva en donde el Guason ofrece una cena para Batman y sus aliados, quienes tienen las caras vendadas y han sido rociados con gasolina. Alfred, contaminado con el nuevo veneno del payaso, oficia como mayordomo y trae las bandejas de comida las cuales al ser abiertas revelan los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros. Batman se libera provocando un incendio pero utiliza un explosivo y su conocimiento de las cuevas para destruir el techo de la cueva e inundar todo con el agua del río para apagar las llamas. Persiguiendo a su enemigo, Batman es emboscado en las cuevas por el Guason, blandiendo un hacha. Pero mientras ellos pelean la familia de Batman comienza a pelear a muerte entre ellos al ser expuestos a una alta dosis del nuevo veneno Guason, pero él no se preocupa ya que tiene fe en ellos. Con incredulidad, el Guason le lanza ácido en la cara, mientras escapa nuevamente sin llegar muy lejos, ya que casi cae hacia el abismo por un acantilado inesperado. Él es salvado por Batman, quien le advierte que no va a morir por accidente. Todo lo que sucede entre ellos a partir de ese momento será decidido por Batman sugiriendo que esa noche, por fin hará lo impensado, matar al Guason, pero de otra forma. Él le dice al payaso que durante su ausencia descubrió su verdadera identidad haciendo que el payaso, al negarse a escucharla, lo electrocute con un timbre de broma para saltar hacia el abismo. Al caer, la máscara hecha con su rostro se desprende y se pierde en la oscuridad. Al día siguiente, se hace evidente que ninguno de los miembros de su familia están interesados en hablar con él. En la Baticueva, Bruce se sienta en su computadora, donde la identidad del Guason sigue siendo desconocido para él, mientras examina un componente extraño del nuevo veneno. Se trataba de Dubnio, conocido como Hahnio, cuyo símbolo químico era "HA". HA HA HA. ''Guerra contra Leviathan'' Talia al Ghul ha puesto una recompensa por la cabeza de su hijo Damian Wayne, por lo que Bruce trata de protegerlo evitando que continue con su papel de Robin, desición motivada además por la visión que él tuvo en el pasado sobre un futuro distante en el que Damian convertido ya en Batman, era el causante de la destrucción de Ciudad Gótica. Pero cuando la guerra contra Leviathan se desata en la calles, Bruce debe ingeniárselas para escpar de una caja fuerte en la que fuera encerrado por Talia y su nuevo secuaz El Hereje. Desafortunadamente al escapar, Bruce descubre que el Hereje mató a Damian. Dominado por la ira y un deseo incontrolable de muerte, Batman arremete contra el hereje, y con la ayuda de Nightwing y Squire logran romperle el casco a la bestia pero para su sorpresa descubre que el villano es un clon crecido de Damian que aún conserva su rostro de niño de diez años. El Hereje logra escapar, pero más tarde es asesinado por Talia. Horas después ella se dirige hacia la Baticueva, donde Bruce está con Damian, y lo reta a muerte usando un viejo traje de Batwoman. Durante la lucha, Talia logra envenenar a Batman con una nueva toxina que lo pone al borde de la muerte hasta que Jason llega y le ofrece a ella intercambiar el antídoto de ese veneno por el detonador de varias bombas que Leviathan confeccionó y las cuales fueron colocadas en distintas ciudades del mundo. Talia acepta y Batman se cura, pero Talia descubre que sus bombas fueron desactivadas por los aliados de Bruce hace pocos momentos, frustrando sus planes. Finalmente Kathy Kane, quien se creía que estaba muerta, aparece en la Baticueva y le dispara a Talia en la cabeza, matándola. Más tarde en medio de un interrogatorio, Bruce le revela a Gordon la verdad de su relación con Talia. La batalla entre Batman Incorporated y Leviathan había dejado la ciudad y Wayne Industries en ruinas, pero Bruce prometió que como Batman siempre estaría ahí para ayudar, a pesar de que ya había considerado retirarse. ''Trinity War'' Alertados de que un nuevo metahumano ha ingresado ilegalmente a Kahndaq, Batman y el resto de La Liga de la Justicia viajan hacia ese país para detener a Shazam antes de que su presencia sea tomada como una acto de guerra por el gobierno de Kahndaq. Pero alli también se encuentran con La Liga de la Justicia de América, quienes fueron enviados a detenerlos, por lo que se provoca un enfrentamiento entre ambas ligas luego de que Superman mata "Accidentalmente" al Doctor Light. Al ver la consecuencia de sus actos, Clark pide ser arrestado y es llevado hacia la base de A.R.G.U.S. Allí, Batman se reúne con él y le dice que el Doctor Light tenía familia y que en esos momentos Cyborg y el Detective Marciano estaban haciendo una autopsia para demostrar que su muerte no fue por culpa de Superman. Pero allí también aparece Wonder Woman quien le dice a Batman que lo sucedido fue por culpa de Pandora y su caja, por eso ella decide salir en su búsqueda a pesar de que Batman no cree en la historia de Pandora y decide ir en busca de una solución mas racional. Batman ayuda en la autopsia del Dr. Light, pero de repente Phantom Stranger aparece y le advierte de que Wonder Woman ha contactado a la Justice League Dark para localizar a Pandora y les advierte que si tiene éxito, esto podria significar la muerte de todos. Batman reúne un equipo de héroes y logra encontrar al equipo de Wonder Woman en la casa del misterio. Pero a pesar de las advertencias de Phantom Stranger, Wonder Woman se niega a creer que Pandora no estuvo involucrada en la condición de Superman. Su discusión ocasiona un división entre los héroes y el grupo de Diana escapa con la ayuda de Zatanna. Batman intenta perseguirlos pero Phantom Stranger se lo impide, ya que primero necesitan obtener algunas respuestas. Batman pide al Phantom Stranger ir hacia la otra vida para interrogar al Dr. Light sobre lo que realmente sucedió, y aunque Phantom Stranger inicialmente se niega, luego de escuchar que Arthur Light era un hombre de familia dejó atrás a su esposa y sus tres hijas, él termina aceptando. Phantom Stranger lleva a Batman, Katana y Deadman a través del "Sótano del cielo" hasta llegar a un barrio de los Cielos, que fue creado por los deseos de un alma. Sin embargo, Batman se deja llevar por sus deseos y crea un cielo personal ambientado en Nochebuena, en donde él es un niño que disfruta de las fiestas con sus padres muertos. Cuando Phantom Stranger logra rescatarlo de esa alucinación, Deadman les informa que logro localizar a Light. Entonces Batman comienza a interrogar a Arthur pero él no recuerda nada de su muerte, pero cuando el grupo se dispone a marcharse, Zauriel aparece por lo que Phantom Stranger hace regresar a Batman, Katana y Deadman a la casa de los misterios, donde se encuentran con Gatubela, Trevor, Vibe y el Linterna Verde. Luego una perturbación en plano de la magia le permite a Deadman localizar Xanadu, por eso el grupo de Batman viaja hacia el Templo de Hefesto en Grecia. Allí, se encuentran con Constantine y Zatanna quienes ahora posee la caja de Pandora. Otros héroes tambien comienzan a llegar siguiendo diferentes caminos y se encuentran tanto Madame Xanadu como a su secuestrador, el líder de la Sociedad Secreta. Con tantos heroes reunidos, el poder de la caja comienza a infectarlos con malos pensamientos desatando una guerra entre todas las ligas de la justicia. Batman logra obtener la caja, pero Superman lo ataca deseoso de matarlo. Pero luego de que Atom se revela como la traidora que estaba trabajando para la sociedad secreta, el Outsider utiliza la caja para abrir un portal a otro universo. En ese momento, el Sindicato del Crimen emerge del portal y ataca a los heroes con la intensión de acabar con su reinado. Personalidad Batman, en la mayoría de sus encarnaciones, es muy enamoradizo tambien, es un héroe oscuro y sombrío con una venganza personal contra los criminales. Traumatizado por la muerte de sus padres, Batman ha jurado liberar Gotica de los elementos criminales que alejaron a sus padres de él. Es muy paranoico y obsesivo, y a menudo hace que sea difícil para él confiar en otras personas que no sean Alfred, los Robins o Batichica. thumb A pesar de esto, Batman ha demostrado tener un gran amor por la humanidad, que fue inculcado por sus padres. Su padre era un médico, mientras que su madre era una cruzada contra el maltrato infantil. De hecho, el juramento de venganza de Batman se ve atenuado por el ideal superior de justicia. Se abstiene de matar, ya que siente que no lo haría mejor que los delincuentes que combate. También es un miembro muy destacado de la Liga de la Justicia y el fundador de los Outsiders. Para proteger su identidad secreta, Batman ha construido una personalidad falsa que pueda usar en su vida de civil. Para el mundo en general, Bruce Wayne es un egocéntrico, irresponsable playboy y filántropo. Sólo sus más cercanos aliados saben que esta actitud es sólo un acto. Los rasgos principales de Batman se resumen en «destreza física, habilidades deductivas y obsesión». La mayor parte de las características básicas de los cómics han variado por las diferentes interpretaciones que le han dado al personaje. Esto es ejemplificado en la percepción de Dennis O'Neil, donde señala lo siguiente: «Julie Schwartz creó su propio Batman en las dos series de DC Comics y Detective Comics, mientras que Murray Boltinoff hizo su versión personal para The Brave and the Bold. Aparte de la vestimenta, las dos versiones tenían muy pocas semejanzas entre sí; Schwartz y Boltinoff nunca coordinaron sus trabajos —ni pretendían hacerlo en ningún momento—. Simple y sencillamente, la continuidad no era algo importante en ese entonces». thumb|left|314pxUn elemento principal que define a Batman como personaje es su origen. Bob Kane dijo que tanto él como Bill Finger discutieron sobre los antecedentes del superhéroe, concluyendo finalmente: «No hay nada más traumático que ver cómo tus padres mueren delante de tus ojos». Esta experiencia condujo a Bruce a convertirse en Batman, bajo la promesa de vengar la muerte de sus padres. Algunos coinciden en que, aun con la aparición de nuevas tramas con cierta complejidad narrativa, «sus orígenes han mantenido unidas a todas las expresiones divergentes», en referencia a cada una de las diferentes interpretaciones y apariciones que ha tenido el personaje desde su creación. Asimismo, este concepto es la fuente de varios rasgos y atributos característicos de Batman, las cuales se manifiestan en las diversas aventuras del mismo. Es un gran heroe! Generalmente, Batman es referido como el «vigilante de Ciudad Gótica» en sus historias. Frank Miller lo concibe como una «figura dionisíaca» así como «una especie de fuerza anárquica, encargada de imponer el orden y la justicia por su propia cuenta». Su vestimenta de murciélago conserva su esencia «oscura y siniestra», la cual es de vital importancia para intimidar a sus enemigos y, en última instancia, devolver la paz y el orden a la ciudad. El Batitraje La vestimenta de Batman incorpora la forma de un murciélago para inculcarles a los criminales, el miedo mas privado de Bruce los murcielagos. thumb|Batman Detective Comics #27 Sus rasgos cambian con frecuencia a través de los relatos y medios en los que el personaje es introducido, aunque los elementos más característicos permanecen constantes: una capa festoneada, una máscara que cubre la mayor parte del rostro y que tiene un par de orejas en forma de murciélago, el emblema de este animal estilizado sobre el pecho, y el cinturón multiusos. Típicamente, la combinación de colores del vestuario es azul con gris, la cual surgió debido a la manera en que se ilustra un libro de historietas. Originalmente, Finger y Kane concibieron a Batman solamente con una capa, una máscara de color negro y un traje gris, sin embargo se optó, por cuestiones de convencionalismo en el uso de los colores, por implementar una combinación de azul con negro. Esto ha sido considerado por Larry Ford, en su obra Place, Power, Situation, and Spectacle: A Geography of Film, como una reversión del simbolismo convencional en torno a los códigos de los colores, aspecto que asocia a los thumb|left|200px «chicos malos» con los colores oscuros. Los guantes de Batman muestran tres festones que sobresalen de largos manguitos similares a guanteletes, aunque al principio eran guantes cortos y llanos sin los mencionados festones. Una elipse amarilla alrededor del logo de murciélago en el pecho del personaje se añadió en 1964, convirtiéndose desde entonces en su símbolo tradicional, equiparable al ideograma amarillo y rojo de la letra «S» usado por Superman. La apariencia general del personaje, en especial la longitud de sus orejas y de la capa, varía enormemente dependiendo del artista involucrado; Dennis O'Neil comentó sobre ello: «Podemos decir que si Batman tiene doscientos trajes guardados en la Batcave, estos no tienen que lucir exactamente igual ... Todos adoran dibujar a Batman, de la misma forma en que todos quieren ponerle su propio toque personal» Habilidades thumb|left|266px Hay una gran cantidad de superhéroes sin superpoderes, pero de todos ellos el personaje de Batman se basa en "su propio conocimiento científico, habilidades de detective, y capacidad atlética." En los cómics, Batman es considerado como uno de los más grandes detectives del mundo. Durante la primera historia de Grant Morrison en la liga de la justicia, Superman describe a Batman como "el hombre más peligroso del planeta", capaz de derrotar a un equipo de extraterrestres con superpoderes por sí mismo para rescatar a sus compañeros encarcelados. Él es también un maestro del disfraz, a menudo la recopilación de información bajo la identidad de Matches Malone, un notorio gangster. A través de un intenso entrenamiento, una dieta especial, y los tratamientos de retroalimentación, Batman representa el pináculo de la fuerza física humana. Sus atributos físicos superan a la de cualquier atleta de nivel olímpico. Su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, reflejos y la coordinación lo convierten en ser humano sobresaliente. *'Voluntad indomable': no tiene poderes sobrehumanos conocidos, pero tiene una fuerza extrema, casi sobrehumana la "fuerza de la voluntad". *'Intimidación': Es ampliamente conocido que Batman tiene la capacidad de infundir miedo en los demás, incluso las personas que lo conocen se sienten intimidados por él. Incluso aquellos que no tienen miedo (como Superman) sienten temor de Batman. *'Experto interrogador': Batman es experto en el uso de técnicas de interrogatorio, el empleo de cualquier cosa, desde los métodos de aplicación de la ley a la tortura absoluta. *'Habilidades físicas': A través de un intenso entrenamiento, una dieta especial, y los tratamientos de retroalimentación, Batman representa el pináculo de la fuerza física humana. Sus atributos físicos superan a la de cualquier atleta de nivel olímpico. Batman comenzó su acondicionamiento físico y mental cuando tenía 11 años y luego siguió con un intenso entrenamiento físico y levantamiento de pesas a los 12 años. Había dominado el control total de su cuerpo cuando solo tenía 18 años. Wayne se abstiene totalmente de beber alcohol, a pesar de que presenta a Bruce Wayne, su alter ego, como un alcohólico (creó esa ilusión por beber cerveza de jengibre y fingiendo que era champagne). La negativa de Batman para beber estaba directamente vinculada a mantener su cuerpo en el estado más favorable. Se involucró en un régimen intensivo y regular de ejercicios rigurosos (aeróbicos, levantamiento de pesas, gimnasia y combate simulado) para mantenerse en óptimas condiciones, y con frecuencia ha derrotado oponentes por su tamaño, fuerza, u otros poderes muy superiores a la suya. Ha pasado toda su vida en la búsqueda de la perfección física y lo ha logrado mediante la capacitación constante y determinación. *'Resistencia': Su resistencia es comparable a la de los mejores participantes del Decatlon Olímpico. Su capacidad pulmonar es tan grande que puede mantener la respiración bajo el agua durante 3 minutos y 15 segundos. *'Agilidad': Su agilidad es mayor que la de un acróbata chino. *'Experto Acróbata': Competente en la gimnasia y la acrobacia. *'Experto en artes marciales': Batman es uno de los mejores combatientes que la Tierra haya conocido. Se formó en los EE.UU. en varias artes marciales por 3 años. Él ha dominado 127 estilos de artes marciales incluyendo Muay Tailandés, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Esgrima, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxeo, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Ala Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo y Karate. Su forma principal de combate es una mezcla idiosincrásica de Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay tailandés, Karate, Boxeo, Jujitsu, y Ninjitsu. Superman lo considera el humano mas peligroso de la Tierra. *'Maestro de armas': A través de su entrenamiento en artes marciales, se ha convertido en un experto en prácticamente todo tipo de armamento. Es un espadachín excepcional como es evidente en su lucha con Ra's Al Ghul. Es capaz de pelear con la mayoría de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su dominio de Okinawa Kobudo. Pronto aprendió las técnicas de expansión arma cuerpo a cuerpo. *'Maestro del sigilo': Su formación en Ninjutsu le ha convertido en un maestro en el sigilo capaz de infiltrase en instalaciones de alta seguridad con facilidad y sin ser detectado. *'Tirador experto': Debido en parte a su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu, Batman casi nunca pierde sus objetivos, 9/10 veces tiene éxito. *'Genio Intelectual': (CI 210) Batman es muy brillante, prácticamente sin igual, detective, estratega, científico táctico y comandante, él es ampliamente considerado como una de las mejores mentes del planeta. Dada su falta de superpoderes, muy a menudo utiliza la astucia y la planificación para burlar a sus enemigos, en lugar de simplemente "luchar" con ellos. *'Erudito': Ha estudiado Biología, Tecnología, Matemáticas, Física, Filosofía, Mitología, Geografía, Historia, Ciencias Penales, Medicina, Medicina Forense, Anatomía, Sistemas de Seguridad, Ilusionismo, Química avanzada, Ciencias del Deporte, Nutrición, deducido en pocas palabras, es un Genio Natural, hasta Superman lo considera una persona no humana. *'Maestro detective': Él es considerado como el Mejor Detective del Mundo, con capacidad de observación, investigación forense, y el razonamiento inductivo y deductivo del más alto calibre. La intuición humana es un rasgo incomparable y una de las herramientas más eficaces de Batman. *'Poliglota': Él es capaz de hablar en Español, Francés, Latín, Alemán, Japonés, Inglés, Ruso, Cantonés, Mandarín, y posiblemente más. *'Maestro estratega': Utiliza comúnmente astutas tácticas para burlar a sus enemigos. Él es un excelente líder. *'Experto en rastreo': Entrenado en técnicas de caza. *'Maestro del disfraz': Ha dominado el arte del disfraz cuando tenía 23 años. Batman tiene muchos alias que usa para infiltrarse en los bajos fondos, o simplemente para ir de incógnito en lugares públicos. Sus alias actuales son los siguientes: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Selkirk Gordon, y el Sr. Fledermaus. *'Experto mecánico y conductor': Batman es competente en la conducción de combate. Además, se ha capacitado y es competente en las operaciones de vehículos básicos. Vehículos Batman no tiene poderes. Ni falta que le hace.Tiene una inmensa fortuna, todo un departamento de investigación para él solo y mucha tecnología a su disposición. Vehículos, armas, dispositivos de todo tipo, trajes, localizaciones... Todo lo que necesite puede desarrollarlo sin problema.En las películas esto también es posible, y ha servido en todas ellas para presentar al espectador un despliegue de imaginación y efectos especiales apabullantes. Desde la creación de los impresionantes vehículos hasta la realización de las mortíferas armas, todos ellos han sido una parte importante dentro de la saga fílmica del Hombre Murciélago. Curiosidades *El cumpleaños de Bruce Wayne es el 19 de Febrero. *Batman no bebe alcohol, aunque su alter-ego Bruce Wayne se luce como un alcohólico que bebe champagne, que en realidad es cerveza de jengibre. *El nombre online de Batman es JonDoe297. *La revista Forbes.com coloco a Bruce Wayne como #6 en la lista de los quince personajes ficticios mas ricos, con un patrimonio neto de $6.5 mil millones. *Batman no mata porque no lo haría mejor que los criminales que derrota. Con el Guasón tiene un trato especial, ya que cree que no se merece la muerte, pero merece sufrir por los crímenes que ha cometido y que la muerte sería un "Acto de Misericordia". *Bruce Wayne se sintió mal por la muerte de sus padres y llevo acabo el miedo que tenia mas el potencial de lucha que aprendió en las montañas. *Posiblemente este basado en Sherlock Holmes *Se puede decir que el Detective es la verdadera identidad de Batman y el multimillonario playboy la verdadera mascara *Es agnostico *En algunas traducciones latinas es llamado Bruno Díaz thumb|Todos los príncipes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Héroes Batman Batman Categoría:Miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia de America Categoría:Batman Inc/Miembro Categoría:BTN/Miembro Categoría:Familia Wayne Categoría:Miembros de la Liga de la Justicia de América